Prom Night
by gallaghergirlatheart
Summary: This is just a little oneshot of Cammie's prom experience. Don't worry y'all, this is a ZAMMIE story! :D
1. Chapter 1

Prom and All that Jazz

**AN: Hey guys, it's been a while since I wrote any sort of story, so sorry if I'm a lil' rusty! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this short oneshot I wrote...**

Prom, the night that every sane teenage girl dreams of. The dress, the shoes, the limo, being treated like a princess doesn't come around every day.

Apparently, my mother doesn't consider me sane. I haven't exactly been looking forward to prom. Getting dressed up all fancy just isn't my thing. In the end, what's it all for? Spending the night sweating and standing in painful shoes for hours, no thank you! Unfortunately for me, my wish is no one's command, as here I am, sat in front of my mum's vanity mirror with my hair being twisted into a complicated looking up do.

"Are you sure I have to go?" I whined.

"You know it girl. Now stop complaining and hold still, or I won't get this right," my mum commanded. You see, she had strict instructions from my best friend Macey on how to prepare me for the big night, hair, dress, makeup, the whole lot. "There!" she exclaimed, looking satisfied. "Now for one last touch," she said gently, placing a delicate looking star shaped pin in my hair.

"But mum...this was grandma's," I whispered, tearing up at the gesture.

"She would have wanted you to have it," my mum smiled.

There was a loud knock on the door, signalling that Macey and my two other best friends had arrived. My mum disappeared to get the door, whilst I begrudgingly sild on my midnight blue prom dress over my strapless bra and thong, which 'prevented pantie lines from showing up' on my dress, not that I even cared. Once again, this was Macey's doing.

A chorus of "Cammie" and "Oh my God" was squealed as Bex, Liz and Macey made their way into my bedroom. Bex, the exotic goddess, was wearing a golden coloured dress, accentuating her figure in all the right places. Macey wore a simple, mint green dress that brought out her eyes. Finally, little Lizzie was wearing a soft pink, flowy dress, making her look like a fairy.

We went downstairs, ready to leave, when my mum came in with her camera. "Cheese!" she screamed, and we all made 'peace' signs with our fingers, reminding me of when we were 12. "Girls, I have to say, you look badass!" Oh mum, always the charmer...

"Limo's here!" cried Bex, who was practically buzzing with excitement.

"Let's go girls!" shouted Macey, ever the leader.

I gave my mum a soft smile, kissed her on the cheek and rolled my eyes at my friend's antics.

Waiting outside of the limo were Macey, Bex and Liz's dates, Nick, Grant and Jonas. Off to one side, looking as handsome as ever was Zachary 'bad boy' Goode, my worst enemy and biggest crush (not that I'd ever mention that last part to anyone). He eyed me suggestively up and down, before saying "Looking good Gallagher Girl". He always used that dumb nickname for me, irritating me and giving me butterflies at once.

Feeling a little violated, I gave him a dish of his own medicine. Sliding my eyes up and down his toned body, I replied "Not so bad yourself Goode". He just chuckled and pushed me towards the limo, where the others were waiting inside.

Zach and I ended up squished together in the limo, the others claiming enough space for a giant elephant. Zach thought it would be funny to place his hand on my thigh, massaging slightly. Although it gave me tingly feelings all over, I knew he was just doing it to be cocky. I grabbed his hand and whispered menacingly "If that hand goes any further, I will personally chop it off." At this he just smirked and said "Sure," then went back to massaging my leg.

Once we arrived at prom, Zach offered me his arm. Immediately I wanted to reject him, but Liz slid up to me and whispered not so quietly, "Give him a chance Cam," so that's what I did.

Zach lead me into the large sports hall of Gallagher High, which had been transformed into 'A night in Heaven'. Everything was decorated in white, fluffy, 'heavenly' stuff, making me want to puke.

"If they think that this is a night in heaven, clearly nobody on the prom committee has slept with me," Zach murmured to me, making me roll my eyes.

"You are so full of yourself Goode."

He ignored my comment, and just smiled at me, shaking his head. "Dance with me Gallagher Girl."

"Um...I don't really dance," I said awkwardly, and really, it was the truth, I am a rubbish dancer.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem, just put your arms around my neck, the rest will come naturally."

"Fine," I relented, though really it didn't take much persuasion for me to want to dance with Zach. "You're being nice..." I said suspiciously.

Zach just laughed and said, "Of course I'm being nice Cam, I'm always nice."

"No, usually you annoy me on purpose."

Zach avoided my eyes as he said hesitantly, "That was only to get your attention."

Wait! What? Did Zach just say he wanted my attention?!

"Why on Earth would you want my attention? You hate me remember. You annoy me, I'm a bitch back, it's the way we work..." I said, utterly confused.

"I like you Cammie, a lot. I have for a long time now, I just didn't know how to tell you," he whispered in my ear. Oh, and those sweet butterflies suddenly turned into mutant butterflies.

I just stared at him for a while in awe. Zachary Goode liked me. No, he like liked me.

He started to look a little uncomfortable with my staring and said, "Please say something Gallagher Girl. I know you may not feel the same way but I just had to get it off my che-" and I cut him off with a kiss.

"Boy have I wanted to do that for a while," I whispered as I pulled back from his soft lips.

" How about we get out of here, eh? Meet the others at the after party." He suggested.

I nodded excitedly, which he just laughed at. As we ran down the school hallway and out of the main entrance I realised one thing: I really had gotten my perfect prom after all.

**AN: Hey guys, I hoped you liked that short but fluffy Zammie story. It was great fun to write, and for anyone who has their prom coming up soon, I hope it ends as well as Cammie's did ;) Anyway, I was thinking of continuing this and do an 'after party' story, but maybe make it an M? Tell me what you think, just review review review! Thanks ~XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! So I have decided that I'm going to follow up my last chapter after all! I'm going to make a separate 'lemon' outtake, so those who don't want to read the more mature stuff don't have to! Anyway, without further ado, I give you the after party...**

As soon as Zach and I had made our stealthy escape from 'a night in heaven', I realized that we had no means transport to even get to the after party, we were supposed to be getting a ride back in the Limo.

Seeing my worried expression, Zach just smirked and said, "Don't worry your pretty little head Gallagher girl, I only like 20 minutes away. We can walk it, and then get my car."

After walking, or in my case, stumbling along for 5 minutes, I let out a groan. "My feet hurt so bad in these heels, I don't think I can make it Zachy."

Zach just looked at me blankly, then burst out laughing, saying the name "Zachy" over and over, chuckling every time he said it. "You are lucky I like you so much Cam, otherwise you would't get away with calling me that."

As we carried on walking, a comfortable silence overcame us, the only noise the 'clip-clop' of my too high heels.

Abruptly, Zach stopped, then turned around to face me. "Take off those God awful shoes," he ordered. I did as I was told, rather suspicious of what his new found plan involved. Suddenly, he turned his back to me, then, looking over his shoulder, said, "Well, aren't you going to hop on then?"

"Wait, what?" I said in disbelief.

"You heard me, I'm giving you a piggyback home. Clearly you can't walk straight in those death traps, plus the noise was annoying me." When I still stared at him blankly, he groaned and said, "Come _on_ Cam, I'm not asking you to do anything illegal. Just _hop on." _So I did.

As Zach started walking, me on his back with shoes in hand, I whispered in his ear, "Thank you Zachy," then kissed the side of his neck.

Groaning, Zach said, "You might not want to do that right now Cam, I can't be responsible for how I react."

Giggling, I breathed against his neck, "Okay, I'll save it for later Mr Bad-Boy."

Once we had reached Zach's house, you could tell nobody was home. The average sized house was dark, no cars in the driveway or any noise coming from inside. Despite knowing it was empty, I was still nervous to go inside. Sure, I had been to Zach's house before, but never as his _sort of girlfriend. _

"You coming?" Zach called from inside the small entryway.

"Zach, I have a problem..." I exclaimed, suddenly realizing that i couldn't go to the after party in my prom dress! After awkwardly explaining my situation to him, he said I could probably borrow something of his older sister's. Apparently she was away at University, and had left plenty of clothes in her wardrobe.

Searching through the closet, I created an image of Zach's sister. She was definitely someone who liked to party, party in short skirts and dresses that revealed too much skin. Sighing, I pulled out what seemed to be the least revealing item in the closet, a tight black dress that finished at my mid thigh. Realizing that the heels I'd have to put back on would make the dress seem even shorter made me feel depressed and irritated.

Walking out of his sister's room, pulling down the dress as much as possible, I bumped straight into Zach who was shirtless, wearing only a pair of jeans to cover himself.

"S-Sorry..." I stuttered, loosing my train of thought as I caught sight of his muscular arms and never ending 6-pack.

Smirking, he slid his arm around my waist, pulling me close, pressing his body to mine. "Don't worry about it, Gallagher girl. I'm certainly not." With that, he eyed me up and down appreciatively, for the _second_ time that day!

Clearing my throat, I tried to explain, "This was the longest thing I could find. I know it's real short, but there was nothing else and I-" Now it was his turn to cut me off with as kiss.

Pressing harder against his lips, my hands found their way to his chest, tracing their way down to the hemline of his jeans on their own accord.

A small moaning sound came from the back of his throat, and I blushed slightly, thinking that I had managed to make Zachary Goode _moan_.

Breaking away from me, he breathed against my ear, "We should probably get going."

I nodded in agreement, until I realized something. "Um...Zach, were you planning to go to the party without a shirt on?" I giggled slightly when he blushed, yes _blushed!_

"Only for you baby," was his comeback, before he ran away and came back with a tight black t-shirt on.

Once we were settled into the car, I turned to Zach and asked him if he wanted to play 20 questions.

"20 questions?" He said uncertainly.

"Mmm hmm. I'll go first, what's your favorite color?"

"That's it, that's you're question? Be more creative Gallagher Girl."

"Answer the question!" I moaned. I could easily see us falling back into our old routine of squabbling, then making up after. But hopefully now, the making up would involve making _out_.

"Gold, my favorite color is gold okay. Now my turn, how come you never told me that you liked me?"

Taken aback by his question, I snapped, "Well you never told me either!"

Chuckling at my feisty attitude, he said, "Answer the question!" Mocking me, ha ha.

Rolling my eyes, I replied, "I just guess I was always scared that you wouldn't want me back. I mean, we were always arguing, I thought you hated me until tonight." Averting my eyes at the truthfulness of my comment, I held my breath, not really wanting to hear what he had to say to this.

"Cammie," he whispered. "Cam," he tried again. Finally taking hold of my hand, he breathed, "Gallagher girl, look at me."

Hesitantly meeting his eyes, I tried hard not to let any tears slip. "Sorry Zach, that was stupid of me to even say."

Squeezing my hand, Zach replied, "Cammie, you will never have anything to be sorry for. But me...I _am_ sorry, I never meant to make you think that I hated you. I could never hate you. I...I love you Cam. I know this is fast, and we've only been 'official' for a few hours, but I've known you my whole life Cam. I love you."

Happiness swelled in my heart. "I love you too, _Zachy_," laughing as I said his 'new and improved' name.

Looking at the time on the dashboard, I realized that the party had started an hour ago, and had been going on whilst Zach had pulled over on the side of the road so we could have our 'lovey dovey mushy romance confessions'.

Sensing my eye on the time, Zach's eyes widened, and within the next 5 minutes we were at the party.

By the time we walked in, the party was in full swing. Red plastic cups already littered Grant's living room, the music blaring and people grinding on the makeshift dance floor. Bex, Macey and Liz spotted us, and came running over, squealing like little girls at the sight of Zach and I's intertwined hands.

"I _knew_ you liked him," Bex said as she pulled me away from Zach.

I mouthed 'Help me' in his direction, but he just laughed and went to chat to Jonas and Nick.

Macey shoved a glass of God-knows-what in my hands, forcing me to down it. Wincing as what must be vodka, burned my throat, Liz said, "Cammie, you're here just in time to start the party games." Okay, now I was worried, Liz had _never_ played a drinking game before, she must _really_ be drunk!

After 3 hours of playing a mix of 'never have I ever' and 'Strip truth or dare' I was sat in Zach's lap in only my panties and bra, completely hammered, hardly able to keep my head up. The party had sure been fun, and I had found loads out about Zach. For example, the furthest he had 'gone' was third base, which was with his girlfriend of 6 months last year. Also, he has never broken the law except from once for peeing in public!

Zach, being the gentleman he is, took me up to the guest bedroom in Grant's house, whilst everyone was leaving. Just as he was about to leave me alone in the bed, I grabbed on to his arm and pulled him down on top of me.

"Woah there Cam, what're you doing?" he said frantically.

"Just sleep with me Zach, just for tonight, sleep with me," I pleaded.

"Um, Cam, I love you and everything, so I don't think sleeping with you whilst you are piss drunk is the right thing to do..."

"Not like that silly, just sleep next to me, I want to cuddle with you whilst I sleep and wake up next to you in the morning."

"Okay," he relented, coming under the covers, placing an arm around my stomach and hugging me to his body.

Snuggling into his warm embrace, I murmured drowsily, "Thanks Zachy."

Before I fell asleep, I heard a faint, "Anything for you Gallagher Girl, I love you."

AN: And there we have it folks! I don't think I can carry this story on any further, I have no other ideas for the storyline. Other than the lemon story, which will be rated M, I guess I'm done here! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Please Please review and let me know what you think! I can handle criticism, I'm a big girl! Later guys ~XOXO


End file.
